Forever
by LoveMarines
Summary: Can be read apart from my other Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo-story but can also serve as a prequel. Tony and Gibbs figure out exactly what it is they want. SLASH & THREESOME


**Hey guys! I wanted to write a sort of prequel to my other Gibbs/Abby/DiNozzo story so.. here it is :) **

**This is M-rated for a reason, people. Don't read if this offends you, or if you don't like powerplay. Hope you like it! X**

* * *

><p>"Good job, Abs."<p>

He turns to leave, knowing full well that she won't let it go at that.

"Hey, mister!"

He turns back around with a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Something else, Abs?"

The forensic scientist pouts. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gibbs tries to suppress a sigh and leans in to press a kiss to the woman's cheek. He tries not to think about the shiver running along his spine when her familiar scent invades his nostrils and his lips make contact with her soft, creamy skin. He turns abruptly and walks out of the lab without another word, leaving a very confused Abby with Tony still standing there.

Abby looks up and Tony has to keep from pulling her into his arms when he sees the hurt clearly written in her eyes.

"Can't you talk to him or something? Find out what I did wrong?"

Tony sighed and reached out a hand, stroking her cheek lightly.

"You did nothing wrong, Abs."

"Apparently I did, I'm not his favorite anymore, it's like he doesn't wanna come near me."

Tony tugged playfully at one of her pigtails and winked. "you'll always be his favorite."

"Easy for you to say", Abby huffed annoyed, "you're his boyfriend."

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator doors opened and Tony walked into the bullpen, his eyes searched for their team leader. He finally found him when he came running down the stairs from MTAC.<p>

Their eyes met and Tony tried to keep a neutral expression on his face because he knew that his colleagues were paying attention to them.

"Boss, a word?"

Gibbs frowned almost invisibly and shrugged before leading the way back into the small 'conference room'. The elevator had barely started moving before the silver haired man punched the button that made the car come to a sudden halt and they were bathed in blue light.

Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest and waited, his posture defensive and his handsome features carefully controlled.

Tony decided not to beat around the bush.

"You either have to get over Abby, or you do something with your feelings. Either way, make up your mind because she deserves better than the treatment you're giving her now."

Gibbs stared into the emerald greens boring their way into his steel blues. Then he slumped against the railing and sighed deeply.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!", Gibbs hissed angrily. "Hey Abs, I already met the guy of my dreams but apparently that's not complicated enough because I love you too?" he snorted at the ridiculous thought.

Tony however, carefully contained his serious expression and waited patiently until Gibbs was done laughing.

"Yeah", he finally said, "why not? We talked about this."

Gibbs met his gaze for a moment and then looked back down at the floor, seemingly trying to find the answer in his neatly polished shoes - another example of Tony's great influence on him.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Gibbs. Hey, Jeth." Tony took a hold of his boss' chin and forced the older man to look up and look him in the eyes.

"I know you love me, but we have been over this. Just give it a try, for me. You don't have to tell her the whole story all at once, and I promise I'll sleep at your place so I'll be there when you get home, okay?"

He smiled when the corner of Gibbs' mouth arched slightly.

"That's my man." he gave Gibbs a quick kiss on the cheek before he reached out and put the elevator back in motion.

Gibbs walked out first and Tony stayed in the elevator for another moment, taking a deep breath and trying to organize the chaos in his head.

Ziva and McGee were trying so hard not to pay attention to him that it was almost endearing. He appreciated their concern but for once, he wasn't the problem. He cast a quick glance at his boss before going back to typing up his findings on the case they were working.

Before long, the bullpen was back to normal and his colleagues had pushed aside their curiosity. When the clock reached 1800, Gibbs decided to send them all home.

Ziva and McGee blinked. It wasn't usual for the team leader to call it a day so early when they had an active case. When they didn't move immediately, Gibbs repeated his orders, this time with an unmistakable annoyance in his voice that made them scurry towards the elevator.

Tony was left alone with Gibbs in a dimly lit bullpen. He gave up the pretense of working on his report and crossed his arms over his desk as he gazed at the other man. Gibbs immediately felt the set of eyes on him and he raised his head, making eye contact with his Senior Agent.

"So, tonight's the night, Boss?"

The older man gave a barely noticeable nod but didn't avert his eyes.

"Okay, we'll debrief later. Here's this month's team evaluation." He got up from his desk and tossed a folder on Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs smiled as he read the post-it on top of the paperwork.

'I love you, always will. I'll wait for you.'

When he looked back up, he could just see Tony disappear through the elevator doors with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

He slumped in his chair and looked at the empty desks around him. So. This was it. A feeling of unease crept up on him and he forced it down, along with a large gulp of cold coffee.

* * *

><p>Abby's head jerked up as she heard footsteps right behind her. Her breath hitched when her eyes met steel blue ones and the overwhelming surge of emotion made her take a step back.<p>

"Bossman! I didn't get more evidence for you."

Gibbs resisted the urge to take a step forward to close the distance between them and smiled at her.

"I know Abs, I sent the team home." he hesitated and hated himself for being this insecure.

"Wanted to ask if you'd like to grab a bite."

Abby just stared at him for a second before Gibbs' question registered.

"Ehh.. Now?"

Gibbs fought the urge to cast his eyes down. The forensic scientist was uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yeah, Abs. Now."

Then a beautiful smile blossomed on her pretty features and he had no control of the relieved sigh that escaped from his lips.

"I thought you didn't like me anymore. Everyone always says that I'm your favourite but I felt like you were avoiding me, Gibbs." she pouted and Gibbs tugged at on of her ponytails, allowing himself to return her smile.

"So... Dinner?"

"Right! Let me just say goodnight to my babies and I'm all yours!"

Gibbs ignored the twinge of arousal in his stomach and smiled as he observed her kiss her mass spectrometer.

A few minutes later, he held open the passenger door to his car and walked around the car as soon as she got in and he'd closed the door.

The drive over to the restaurant was spent in silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Aside from DiNozzo, she was the only one he could be himself with. He felt a twinge of guilt when he thought of Tony by his last name but he remembered the way the younger man had encouraged him to do this. It only made him love Tony more than he already did.

He glanced at Abby and found her gazing thoughtfully at him.

"Something wrong, Abs?"

"I don't know, you tell me." her posture carried something defiant and Gibbs knew that he couldn't sit there and have dinner with her as if nothing was going on.

He drove over to the side of the road and parked the car. Abby arched an eyebrow as she clearly waited for him to tell her what was going on.

"What about bourbon and boat instead of dinner? We can just order a pizza."

The raven haired girl sighed. "Obviously something is bothering you, Gibbs. We need to talk. Is it something I did? Oh my god I'm not gonna get another assistant, am I?"

Gibbs snorted and held up a finger against his lips to silence her.

"I know we need to talk, but at home, okay?"

Abby stared at him for another moment before conceding with a curt nod.

Gibbs turned the car around and floored the gas pedal as he raced them home. He helped her out of the car and held open the front door for her to enter the house.

"Stop it." she growled as she crossed the threshold and spun around to force him into a corner.

"Wh-"

She interrupted him as soon as he spoke. "The whole gentleman-act! When did you stop being yourself around me? It's creepy, I want my silver haired fox back! I thought we were friends. "

Gibbs' heart nearly broke on the spot. How could he have let this get so out of control? He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes again, concern was written all over Abby's face. Every trace of anger was gone. He didn't deserve this.

When he stayed silent, Abby waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to get his attention.

"Gibbs? Please say something because you're really starting to freak me out. Are you sick or something? Is it me? Something at NCIS? About the Reynosa's?"

Gibbs walked away from her. "Bourbon first", he called over his shoulder. He poured two glasses and handed one tumbler to her.

"Pizza?"

Abby sighed. She realized that she wasn't going to get him to talk by being blunt about it. He'd just have to get there on his own tempo. They ordered two pizzas and went down to the basement where she observed him as he worked on the boat. An half hour was spent in near silence before he gently put down his sander block and turned around to look at her.

"You said you thought we were friends."

Abby's eyes grew wide and her voice trembled when she answered. "Aren't we?"

He took a step in her direction and stopped. "Is that all we are?"

"What does that mean?"

"It's a simple question, Abs." His voice carried a serenity that he wasn't feeling at all.

"I don't think it's simple at all, and I certainly don't know how to answer it. You know how much you mean to me, you're like -"

He took another step closer to her.

"Please don't say that I'm like a father to you."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna be."

Abby's mind was turning in overdrive as she was trying to comprehend what he was saying. She had to be interpreting this the wrong way, he couldn't be saying what she thought he was trying to tell her.

He took another step that brought him so close that their chests were _almost _touching. If she arched her back just a little, she'd feel his toned chest against her breasts. The thought made her lightheaded and she sucked in a breath when he tipped her head up with his finger against her chin.

Their eyes met and all of a sudden, Abby understood why some people said that time had seemed to stop when they'd laid eyes on the person they loved. She'd always found those people incredibly cliché but it literally felt like her heart had skipped a beat when their eyes had met.

But when he inched closer and his eyes fluttered closed, she realized what was about to happen and she pushed Gibbs away with such force that he almost fell against the boat.

"No!" she stepped back and her back hit the workbench. Tears welled up in her eyes and she kept shaking her head as if she was trying to tell herself that nothing had happened.

"Abs. Let me explain." Gibbs was careful not to come too close and he approached her like you would try to come closer to a deer in the woods. Abby looked at him and he was shocked to find so much anger there. Before he could begin to explain anything, she was up in his personal space, jabbing a finger in his chest to stress her words.

"I _cannot _believe you would do that to Tony! What is wrong with you? He loves you like crazy!"

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and Gibbs thought that he'd rarely seen her this upset. They were interrupted by the creaking sound of the stairs leading down to the basement. They both looked up to find Tony standing there with a sad look on his face.

Tony calmly descended the steps.

"Tony, I'm _so _sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Abby almost tripped over her words in her haste to explain the situation to the younger man. But she realized that Tony was not really paying attention to her, he was looking at Gibbs. She observed the two men and she was surprised. Why wasn't Tony angrier? Instead of glaring, the Italian was looking at Gibbs with soft, loving eyes and he brought his hand up to stroke the side of Gibbs' neck with his thumb. Gibbs eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he visibly blew out a breath.

"It's okay, Jethro." Abby frowned. Gibbs seemed to relax immensely now Tony was at his side. She almost kicked herself when she felt a surge of jealousy course through her. The younger man was murmuring soft words to Gibbs and she felt like both men had forgotten about her altogether when Tony finally glanced at her.

Tony talked to Gibbs while he stared at her. "Jethro, I'm gonna take Abby out dancing. Try not to break the boat, okay?" Abby glanced at Gibbs and saw him nod numbly.

"I love you." The older man's voice sounded hoarse and Abby barely believed that this was the same man who'd been talking to her in that familiar calm, husky voice of his.

Tony smiled and he pressed a soft kiss on Gibbs' lips. "I know that."

Then, he took Abby's hand in his and pulled her with him towards the stairs, leaving Gibbs behind.

* * *

><p>Abby was putting on her seatbelt and Tony started the car. "So! Where do you wanna go?"<p>

"Tony…"

"I know this great place, just opened a month ago. Let's go check it out."

"_Tony_!"

The shrill sound of her screaming his name bounced of the metal interior of the car and his movements faltered for a moment.

"I heard you the first time, Abs. And we _will _talk, but you need to relax first or we won't get anywhere with this. I know you hate to be kept out of the loop but you'll have to trust me on this one because I have to think of Jethro too."

Then, as if they'd been talking about the weather all along, Tony began bringing her up to speed on the office gossip and before long, they were both giggling in the car on the way over to the club. Over the next hour, they both danced their asses off and Abby was surprised to realize that she was indeed beginning to relax. Seemed that Tony knew her better than she did herself sometimes.

She looked at the Italian and couldn't deny that he was beautiful. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his tanned skin seemed to _glow_. His shirt matched his emerald green eyes and his tight fitted black slacks hugged his ass just right. Him and Gibbs made a great couple and yet, there it was again, that familiar jealousy when she thought about having lost both of them.

She'd never told anyone about the crush she'd had on DiNozzo when he first started at NCIS. In the beginning, Abby had kept a safe distance to protect herself from the one whom everyone called 'the frat boy' but when she'd gotten to know him she'd noticed that there was much more to Tony DiNozzo than his obvious charm. He was sweet, loyal, funny. A great friend, and she'd learnt to accept that there would never be anything more than friendship between them. Tony respected Gibbs' rules too much and despite the superficial flirting they engaged in once in a while, the man had never given her the impression that he wanted something beyond that.

Tony caught her attention with funny dance moves and she watched him for a while, a small smile gracing her lips. Then he jerked his head towards the bar, asking her if she wanted to drink something. When the bartender passed them their drinks, Tony bended forward until he could speak in Abby's ear.

"Wanna find a booth?"

She tried to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine when she felt his lips near her ear, and nodded, following him up the stairs where they could be more at ease. They slumped down in a booth in a corner and stayed silent for a while until Abby felt like she was about to explode.

"Tony, if you don't start talking right this minute I _swear _I'm gonna.."

She stopped talking when he threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Easy, Abs." She glared and crossed her arms and Tony felt like she could read him like a book with those beautiful big eyes of hers.

"Okay. I'm gonna need you to let me talk for a while, because otherwise I won't have the courage to say everything you need to know. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Abby looked taken aback for a moment, confused because the serious man that was sitting next to her, was someone she didn't see often. His warm breath tickled her skin and she found that all she could do in return was to nod. Apparently, Tony didn't need more because he cleared his throat and played with the label on his beer bottle for a moment before he started talking.

"I've known you for about ten years now. I like to think about you as the best friend I have. You have this certain air about you that draws people in, you're sweet and caring and you give everyone a chance. But those things can be a weakness as well as a strength. When I came to NCIS.." he took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before releasing it. "When I came to NCIS, I was in a bad place. I'd just learned that my former partner, Danny, was a dirty cop. You remember, from Baltimore."

Abby nodded.

"Well, Danny kinda took my faith in people. You know Gibbs, he comes in as a force of nature and he'll destroy anything that keeps him from going after what he wants. I didn't feel like I had a choice to make in trusting him or not, I just felt like we clicked in a sort of way that made up for the lost connection with my partner. And then I came to NCIS and I got to know you and you were so honest and genuinely concerned for people that you made me believe in people again. I never told you but you gave me back my ability to trust those around me."

Then, out of nowhere, Tony started laughing and it took him a while before he could continue.

"Gibbs, he's always been able to read me. He knew what you meant to me, what you _could _mean to me – " he glanced at Abby before refocusing on his bottle – "and he forbid me to go there with you."

He heard Abby gasp involuntarily and he smiled sadly. "You can't resent him for that Abs, it's more difficult than it sounds right now."

"But I don't get that, how is it difficult? You love _him_." the unspoken words were heard by both of them; why didn't you fight for me but start a relationship with him instead?

Tony sighed.

"Look Abs. Do you remember when I saw Jeanne back, when she accused of killing her father?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?"

"That feeling I got when I started at NCIS and you were there for me, it all came back then. I didn't know _who _to trust. Ziva was trying to make me someone she wanted to be instead of letting me figure out for myself, she wanted me to be grown up. And Tim was still so young…" he laughed. "Sometimes I still feel like he's a rookie. And Gibbs, no one showed weakness in front of Gibbs – you were the only one who could get away with that. So once again, you became the person that I could rely on to give me a break. I _had_ changed, you know. That relationship with Jeanne made me realize that maybe I should stand up to Gibbs."

Tony smiled as if thinking of a fond memory. "I showed up at his doorstep, demanding to know why rule twelve also applied to you, since you weren't part of the team…" he stayed silent for a few long minutes, until Abby thought that he wasn't going to say any more. He heard her shift nervously and cleared his throat.

"He got so angry. I grabbed me by the collar and held me against the door. I thought he was going to use me as a punching bag but ehm… That wasn't exactly what happened…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you to leave her alone!" he roared as he shoved Tony against the front door. He got up in his Senior Agent's personal space and he watched Tony close his eyes, waiting for the first punch to land. Instead he suddenly cupped the younger man's cock through his pants and squeezed. An involuntary moan escaped from Tony's mouth and his eyes flew open.<em>

"_Gibbs?" Tony squeaked and he fought the rapidly growing arousal that was building inevitably with the silver haired man palming his cock through his jeans. Gibbs grabbed his hands and forced them over his head against the door. He got even closer and bit Tony's earlobe. _

"_Do you want her to do this?" Gibbs sighed hotly. He tore open Tony's jeans and pulled out his cock, stroking it in a fast pace. Tony stuttered and almost came on the spot. _

"_Oh my G – Gibbs!" he yelled and he thrust up in the tight fist around his hard dick. He forced his eyes shut and tried to swallow all the pleas and moans that were forcing their way up his throat. _

"_That's it, good boy" Gibbs nipped at his throat and sped up. "Come for me, Tony." _

_It seemed like his brain shut down and followed the command blindly. He screamed and thrust up two more times before coming all over Gibbs' hand. The older man cleaned up his hand with his handkerchief and then cupped his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their tired legs couldn't hold them anymore and they slid down on the floor. _

_It took a long time for the orgasm-induced haze to lift enough for him to start thinking again. "What just happened?" he whispered, not daring to look at Gibbs. _

"_I know you have been having problems, you told me that you'd forgotten what it feels like to be touched, remember?" _

_Tony didn't lift his gaze from the floor but nodded after a moment. _

"_I'll give you what you need, but please don't start anything with Abby." _

"_You think this is just about sex." _

"_Isn't it?" _

_Tony frowned as he honestly thought about it. Could his hormones have anything to do with this? He stared at the floor for a long time before he suddenly jerked his head up, finally looking at his boss with a shocked expression on his face. _

"_This isn't about rule twelve." Now it was Gibbs' turn to look away. _

"_Jethro." _

_Tony only used his first name when he was really serious and its use made the older man look up again. Tony looked in his eyes and saw the hurt there. _

"_How long have you loved her?" _

_The question didn't even startle Gibbs anymore, he'd seen it coming. _

"_Years." His voice was tight with tension. _

_Tony could only lay his hand on top of Gibbs' hand and squeeze softly. _

"_Okay." _

_Their eyes met, unshed tears and relief fighting to get the upper hand. _

* * *

><p>"I promised I wouldn't do that to him." Tony sought Abby's eyes and he found her staring at him, effectively doing a deer caught in headlights expression. He saw that she wasn't ready to talk yet so he continued.<p>

"I kept showing up at his door, sometimes after a hard case or when my father had called, but eventually I stopped making up an excuse to tell him when he opened the door. At first it was just sex but… I don't know when it became more. Maybe it was because he knew everything about me and still let me be _me._ Or the way we relaxed around each other and started to really enjoy each other's company…"

Tony seemed to be thinking about it and Abby didn't dare interrupt him.

"Either way, I just got up one day and realized that I was falling in love with him. We talked about it and he admitted to feeling the same way. We agreed to be exclusive and go from there and actually we haven't really looked back ever since." He smiled but it quickly faltered when he took Abby's hand in his.

"So. You probably also remember last year, when you matched the slug from Pedro Hernandez' murder to Gibbs' rifle. I wasn't there that night but he told me that you asked him to tell you how much he thought of you as a daughter."

Tony looked at her for a long time. "That broke his heart. I know you had no idea what you were saying to him but he tried so hard to let it go because he thought it was what you wanted. But it isn't, is it? You love him."

He said it calmly and met Abby's eyes without hesitation.

"Why doesn't that make you angry?" she whispered so softly that Tony could barely hear her, and she blinked quickly to force back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Because I love you both. And I couldn't lose either of you, so I know how difficult it must've been not to fight for each other. I know it took _me_ all the energy _I_ had, to stay away from you. He's been trying to distance himself, like you noticed. But it was only going to tear him apart and I can't see him go through that."

They gazed at each other for countless minutes, trying to absorb what had been said.

At last, Abby broke the silence.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I can't watch you two and feel like I'm holding something back that is meant to happen. Jethro was never gonna say something so I have to be strong and walk away if I have to."

"No!" Abby was so shocked that she knocked over her empty beer bottle and at fell into pieces next to the table. They both looked at the colorful glass for a long moment. "No." she said again, this time quieter but just as convinced as earlier.

"Look Abs." Tony sighed. "I _know_ that Jethro loves me. But his love for you is never going to go away either. I don't want to be the one who kept you two apart because of your respect for me. And I don't want you two to have to do this in secrecy either. You mean too much to him for that, he needs something steady."

Abby's eyes carried her usual sparkle and she head slapped him _hard_. Tony looked shocked as he rubbed the painful spot.

"What was that for!"

"For _still _not realizing how much _you _mean to _us_!" she threw up her hands in the air in a desperate gesture when he frowned.

"Look. There is an alternative"

"I know."

"Is that what Gibbs was trying to tell me tonight? Before I panicked, at least" she groaned as she realized how Gibbs must have felt when she had pushed him away the way she did.

Tony could only nod.

"Why haven't you suggested the same thing?"

The Italian bit his bottom lip and stared at her. "Because I didn't know if you loved me."

Something inside Abby broke. Her friend had been about to give up his relationship with a man he _loved_. For _her_. All of a sudden, all she could do was cup his neck and draw him in for a soft kiss. She was about to deepen it but then she felt his tears against her skin. She backed off and pouted at him.

"I thought I'd lost everything" he whispered, as he pulled her back in. The kiss quickly deepened and when they broke away for air they were both grinning like fools.

"Let's go tell him!" Abby said with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to do this? Because I get it if you need more time, but then we can't give him false hope."<p>

She met his eyes easily. "I've never been more sure of anything. Except maybe whatever Major Mass Spec tells me, but –"

"Okay!" Tony interrupted her, before getting out of the car with her. He opened the front door and walked in hesitantly, listening intently to find out where Gibbs was hiding. Then he heard footsteps coming up from the basement into the living room. He smiled when Gibbs came up. The older man smiled back, and then he noticed Abby standing next to Tony.

His steps faltered and he mentally prepared himself to take it. He didn't expect her to come up to him, carrying an even bigger smile than Tony. "So….. Jethro." She giggled when she said his first name out loud.

Gibbs looked up and found Tony's eyes but the younger man just shrugged.

"I know you have been acting distant, like when you didn't give me a kiss down in my lab when I'd done a good job."

Guilt flashed in the otherwise icy blue eyes but Abby just continued.

"So… do you think I can still get those long overdue kisses now?"

His head drew back in surprise but Abby wouldn't let him get away. She grabbed a fistful of USMC sweater and pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his strong torso and sighing happily.

She knew there was still one question playing in Jethro's mind and she saw the look in his eyes grow sad when Tony walked towards the front door. The two men exchanged a long look and Gibbs silently begged him to stay. Tony never broke their eye contact while slowly walking backwards to the front door…

And then he simply locked it.

"Think we're gonna need all the privacy we can get." He grinned broadly before jogging over to his two favorite people in the world and he wrapped them in a strong hug. Abby was squashed between her two men and she let out a happy squeal.

"I could get _so _used to this!" they heard her say before she snuggled against Gibbs' chest.

Something in the older man _finally _settled down and the enormity of what had just happened fully dawned on him. He crushed his lips on Tony's and silently thanked him for being there. Tony broke the kiss and kissed the top of Abby's head. She smiled at him and then turned around at Gibbs.

"I love you." She simply stated, before he dug his fingers in her hair and kissed her desperately. She sucked his bottom lip and begged for entrance, which he gladly granted her. Their tongues met and sent an electric jolt through their bodies. She broke the kiss only when oxygen became an absolute necessity. She then stood on her toes.

"I know you jerked Tony off and let him pretend it was me."

She felt him swallow hard and then she turned towards Tony and covered the growing bulges in their jeans with her hands and squeezed. She loved the way they both thrust up in her hand without hesitation.

"Now, how'd you like to get the real experience?" she grinned.

"Bedroom!" Tony forced out and he threw Abby over his shoulder as he took the steps two at a time. Gibbs followed them and laughed as Tony threw a shrieking Abby on the bed. The way she bounced on the mattress made both men groan. They would have all the time in the world to explore her, but right now they _had _to have her.

Abby seemed to read their minds because she sat up and tapped the mattress beside her. The two men sat down and she slid off until her knees hit the carpet beside the bed. She made quick work of unbuckling their jeans and tugged them down quickly until she could stroke their cocks through their boxers.

She tugged the boxers down too and gave Tony a tentative lick across the tip of his erection. He moaned loudly and grabbed fistfuls of the bed covers. Then Abby moved a bit and licked the head of Jethro's cock. His hips bucked up involuntarily and he balled his fists to keep from guiding her.

She looked up and looked at the two of them, smiling when she saw how they were trying to contain themselves.

"I'm not gonna break!" she rolled her eyes when they stared at her, wondering how far they could go.

She came up just enough to whisper in their ear. "You know", she said huskily, "nothing turns me on more than dominance." Tony's eyes closed and he mentally ordered himself not to come right then. He pulled Abby forward until her head was resting on his thigh and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. He looked at Gibbs whose pupils had dilated until there was almost no blue left visible.

Then he pulled Abby on top of him and maneuvered them so that he was lying on the mattress on his back. He opened his legs further and gave her a little push downward. She moaned and crawled down until she was sitting on her knees with her head between his legs.

She'd just gave another lick over Tony's cock when she felt the mattress dip and Jethro sit down behind her. The anticipation of his next action made her skin prickly with excitement and she pushed out her ass further for him. His warm fingers dug themselves in her ass and he gave her a quick slap. She moaned and arched her back without hesitation.

Then she started to stroke Tony's cock and sucked the tip. She let her tongue swirl around it and then licked the slit before moving down and taking in more of his hot shaft.

"Fuck!" the younger man moaned as his hands flew to her head. His hands wrapped in her ponytails and he simply followed the movement of her head.

Jethro reached around her and his fingers immediately found her clit. He plunged two fingers in her already wet core and then rubbed the slick fingers against her clit. Abby moaned loudly and Tony used her opening her mouth to drive his cock further between her delicious lips.

"So wet, Abs." Gibbs groaned and he stroked her clit faster. With the other hand he parted her cheeks and squeezed the hot flesh. Then he grabbed his rock hard cock and drove it home in one fluid motion. She screamed in pleasure as he kept stroking her and hit her G-spot all at once. He set a fast pace where he pulled out almost entirely and drove back in so hard that his balls slapped against her core. She pushed her ass out almost desperately, and nearly came when she heard his dirty chuckle.

"You really want it bad." He laughed before giving her another slap on her ass. His finger circled around her clit now and he could tell how close she was to coming.

"Fuck, you feel so good Abs." Tony moaned as she worked over him. She relaxed her throat and took him in until her nose hit the base of his cock. Tony couldn't resist the temptation any longer and grabbed her face, keeping her down a little longer before moving her back over his dick. He fucked her hot mouth and his thrusts became more erratic.

Gibbs pressed his finger hard against her clit and Tony pinched her nipples and Abby came screaming, tightening impossibly around Gibbs' cock. He kept rubbing a finger over her clit, enjoying how sensitive she was and how her hips bucked into him. He dug his other hand in her hip and drove home a couple more times before slamming in as far as he could and yelling as he shot his load deep in her body.

She sucked hard around Tony's cock and could feel him swell up just a little more before he grunted her name and filled her mouth with hot spurts, moaning as he watched her swallow around his dick.

"Good girl." Gibbs petted her back and Abby purred, sagging down on top of Tony as soon as Jethro pulled out. The silver haired man grabbed a towel and cleaned them up before he took Abby's face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips kiss-swollen and she had an extremely sexy blush on her cheeks.

Tony stroked her black strands. "Okay?" he whispered.

She nodded and threw an arm over Gibbs as soon as he laid down beside them.

"I love you two." She smiled when they dropped countless kisses on top of her and allowed herself a big smile before all hell broke loose.

"Now… I hope you guys are not _too _old because I wanna go again."

"Jeth. Did she just call us old?"

"I think so, Tone. What are we gonna do about that?"

"Tickling always works!"

Abby's shrieks filled the room and as they were teasing her, Gibbs and Tony smiled at each other. This was forever.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
